


The start of something new

by Merusama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merusama/pseuds/Merusama
Summary: A quick one shot where Itachi finally feels something for someone.





	The start of something new

Itachi never really had time for romance. He was a skilled shinobi and had duties towards his village and clan. But at 22 years old, his family was starting to be concerned.

‘I’m fine, okaasan. I just didn’t find the right girl yet.’

Why was everyone acting like being single was a disease and Itachi suffered from it? Hell, even Sasuke seemed to think that way.

‘Niisan, you’re too picky. I mean, you have the right to be you’re not just anybody. But be careful or you just might let the love of your life get away.’ Those words felt extremely weird coming from his little brother who was usually unmoved by such things. This girl Sakura really changed him.

He didn’t have time for this, and he had a mission to accomplish. In Yondaime’s office, he wondered who was the person behind that ANBU mask bowing to the Hokage.

‘Good morning, Hokage-sama.’ Itachi bowed.

 

‘Itachi, you’ll do this mission with Hisae-san. She just entered ANBU, but she’s a very skilled kunoichi, trained by the legendary sannin Tsunade-hime.’ After introducing the two-men team to each other, Minato gave them the scrolls needed to carry this mission perfectly.

 

-

 

They didn’t to rush for this mission. They needed to be careful and wise. Leaving the gates of the village, he thought it was good to know her strong and weak points.

 

‘Hisae-san, what are your main skills and weak points? I’ll also tell you mine, we need to coordinate when the enemy attacks us.’

 

‘I could do this mission alone, Uchiha. I have no weak points. The only reason you’re here is because it’s my first black-ops mission and you’ve been a leader for a while. Minato-sama is just following protocole but he knows what I’m capable of.’ Her response was sharp as a knife. Itachi was incredulous. That girl was conceited. ‘What about your weak points, taichou?’ She sarcastically pronounced the last word, getting on Itachi’s nerves.

 

_Wait, no one can get on my nerve. I’m Uchiha Itachi. Pull yourself together, Uchiha._

 

‘You seem very sure of your abilities. My only weak point would be my low chakra reserves. I know how to make the best of it, though.’ _Why did I admit it out loud? To that girl?_

 

‘I guess we’ll have to work with that.’ He could tell she was rolling her eyes behind his mask, and it made him internally scream.

 

-

 

She was definitely not lying when she said she could handle this mission alone. When their opponents attacked them, he first stepped back to watch her and see if she was really that strong. When she put three men down with one kick, he found out she told him the truth. He couldn’t stay away, though. They were a team and he had her back no matter how strong she was.

 

‘Finally joining in the fun, huh?’ She teased him but he could decipher relief in her voice. _Maybe she’s scared?_

 

‘I’m not letting all the fun to you.’

 

There were two opponents left, they seemed very skilled. They performed hand seals and Itachi immediately recognized a Raiton jutsu.

 

‘Hisae-san.’

 

‘Ah.’ She already knew, of course. That girl is not an ordinary kunoichi.

 

As the opponents attacked them with a ration outburst, Itachi immediately threw a fire ball, which was soon combined with a wind jutsu from Hisae. It increased significantly impact of his katon, bigger with the powerful futon. It killed their attackers.

 

‘Mission accomplished.’ She took her mask off, leaving her long, _freaking longand beautiful black hair_ down. If her hair was beautiful, it was only to match her perfect face. She had bright red eyes and full lips painted in pink. Her skinned was fairer than his or even Sasuke’s. _She’s… hot?_

 

‘What? First time you see a female or what?’ She arched an already naturally arched brow at him and crossed her arms beneath her generous breasts. ‘Up there, Uchiha.’ _Oh my God I was staring at her boobs._

Itachi blushed. Hard. It was probably the first time of his life that he blushed, and it was because of a girl. No, a woman and a very beautiful one. He took his mask off, and he wasn’t sure if his brain was playing games with him or if she actually blushed at the sight of his face.

 

‘First time you see a male?’ He teased her back, it was fair play.

 

‘Shut up, Uchiha.’

 

‘I’d like to call you by your clan’s name so I can be rude to you too, but you haven’t told me yet.’

 

‘Senju. I’m Hisae Senju, grand-daughter of Nidaime-sama.’ She said as she turned her back to him and started to walk back to the village.

 

_A Senju? Nidaime Hokage-sama’s grand-daughter? No doubt she hates me._

 

‘I can tell you think I’m hostile to you because of what people say about my later grand-father. Oji-sama was a good person with a great heart and never hated the Uchihas, or maybe Madara but who didn’t?’ She threw her hands in the air with fatigue and yawned. He followed her.

 

‘I never believed in rumors but this one always stuck in my mind, I apologize.’

 

‘That’s okay.’

 

-

 

They walked silently in the direction of the village, they were a day and a half away. After setting a camp to pass the night, Hisae went missing.

 

_Where is she? Is she lost? No, she’s a sensor. Is she in danger? No, she’s very strong. But still… Is she okay?’_

 

He couldn’t stop his mind from worrying. He walked around the forest, looking for her. He felt a chakra presence near, he focused on it. It was bright, warm, nice, and gentle. It was hers. He rushed to her direction and found her in the river, naked. Completely naked.

 

He blushed, again. But what he didn’t do (and honestly it was because he was unwilling to) was looking away. He simply couldn’t, he was mesmerized.

She must have felt his presence cause she froze and hid under water. He moved to literally run back to the camp but her voice stopped him.

 

‘Do you want to join?’ Her voice was soft, unsure. He swore it was trembling.

 

He didn’t think twice before removing his shirt pants, and sandals, only keeping his underwear on.

The water was cold and made him shiver, or maybe it was the fact that she was naked next to him.

 

‘Are you cold?’ She asked, swimming dangerously closer to him. Itachi nodded, his mouth couldn’t move. She reached out for his hand, and went she held it in hers, she sent a warm sensation through his body. It was her chakra. ‘I could warm up the water but I don’t want any species to die because of me wanting to take a warm bath.’ She chuckled lightly.

 

_She could send warm to other people and nature?_

 

‘I feel a lot better.’ His lips finally dared moving to speak. ‘Thank you.’

He didn’t let go of her hand, and she didn’t seem so upset about it.

 

Itachi could hear his heart bumping a little too fast, and she surely could hear it too. She approached him, closing the small distance between them. He felt her warm breathing brushing his lips, and he shivered once more.

 

He was suddenly overwhelmed by an odd feeling he thought was attraction, as he gently held the small of her back to pull her even closer to him, and placed his lips onto hers. She welcomed the kiss as she put her arms around his neck, tugging at his air. Her plump breasts moved up and down on his chest and he couldn’t help himself from thinking this was extremely comfortable. They parted their lips to deepen the kiss and their tongues danced together, finding a steady rhythm.

He felt a bulge growing hard between his legs, which grew even more as she moaned in his mouth and closed her legs around his waist, searching for friction. Her hips moved faster as the kiss went deeper and his cock harder. He boldly grabbed her bottom and squeezed it. He could tell she liked it, as she moaned another time in his mouth.

 

They pulled away from the kiss, lacking of air. Hisae untangled herself from Itachi, her eyes never leaving his.

 

‘We should go back to camp.’ She said, her voice hoarse. He nodded and led the way to their camp. On the way out of the water, he grabbed his clothes but didn’t bother putting them back on as his wet, but Hisae couldn’t walk around naked. He figured she didn’t want to wet her clothes and he gave her his shirt. She was skinnier and shorter than him, so the shirt covered a good part of her thighs.

 

Back to the camp, they wrapped up in towels and dried up at the fire, sitting close to each other.

 

Maybe that was it, the feeling everyone kept talking about. It wasn’t love, h wasn’t stupid enough to think this was it. But there was definitely something that opened in his heart, in his soul. This was the start of something new.


End file.
